


Marriage is work

by BatBoyBlog



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Batman!Tim, Future, M/M, Superman!Kon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBoyBlog/pseuds/BatBoyBlog
Summary: Tim's time as Batman gets in the way of his marriage





	Marriage is work

Batman slipped through the shadows on a Gotham rooftop. A brief flicker of slightly darker night jumping between the gaps in the buildings. He slides a living shadow to the edge of a roof and lifts his night vision binoculars to his eyes. A large S symbol fills the screen. Batman lowers the binoculars from his eyes and stares at Superman floating in mid-air. A cocky smile is on his face his head tilted to the side, for just a second Superman is sure a smile crosses Batman’s face.  
“Superman” He says gruffly, in the Bat voice. Kon el rolls his eyes “hi sweetie” Tim grunts and Kon sighs. “what should I call you baby? honey? Tim?” Tim just glares at the last. “fine okay I know the rules, but it’s our anniversary? you know, we kinda got married last year?” 

Tim glares for a long moment. “I remember Kon-Superman, I was there, and our anniversary is tomorrow”

“It’s after midnight, technically it’s today.” Tim looked out over the city looking annoyed. “We said we’d do something tomor-tonight” He shook his head. “I know” Kon said floating over till he landed gently next to Tim. “But I thought I’d surprise you” 

Tim turned and gave Kon an icy look. “And what made you think that was a good idea?” Kon took a step back and put up his hands. “wow sorry, I thought I was your husband and you’re be happy to see me on our wedding anniversary.”

“Which is tomorrow” Tim glared. “Today” Kon corrected. Tim’s eyes narrowed even more and his nostrils flared. “We’re adults, Kon, we have responsibilities, I have to look after Gotham!” 

“oh come on Tim, it’ll be fine for one night” Kon looked hurt.

“NO! it will not be fine! not even for one night it’s my responsibility! I spent weeks putting together a group of heroes who can cover for me tomorrow so I could spend it with you. You just think I can leave whenever!” 

Kon had backed away “I thought you could leave if I asked you to” Tim turned away not wanting to face him. “well I can’t” When he turned back Kon was gone. “So that’s what that feels like” Tim whispered to himself trying to bite back the tears.

“Bruce I screwed up” Tim said sitting down in front of his mentor cross legged. “I was too Batman with Kon” he continued not waiting for an answer. “I mean we’ve been together for 11 years how can he not know how it is? It’s not like I wasn’t Batman when we married” Tim shrugged. “But I was right, right? I mean you always say one night can make all the difference….. not cool to use that against me, but yeah I see the point. I over did it didn’t I? shit, yeah I’ll make it right” Tim stood and patted Bruce’s headstone “good talk” He said walking back toward the manor. 

Tim sat on the manor roof with a picnic blanket and basket spread out. Kon drifted down, this time in jeans and t-shirt. “Hey” He said almost shyly. “Hi” Tim says with a smile and offers Kon a rose. Kon took it and looked at it “origami?” He looked back and Tim in confusion. “First anniversary is the paper anniversary, sorry couldn’t think of anything better” Tim blushed and Kon smiled. “nah it’s cute, if a little middle school” 

“High school” Tim corrected. When Kon looked confused Tim laughed, “Our first real date when you knew my real name, it was right here, a picnic under the stars” Tim stepped forward and looped his arms around Don’s neck. “And I thought ‘I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with this boy’ I’m sorry I was such an ass last night-” “this morning” Kon interrupted “-do you forgive me?” 

Kon looked at him a long time and then nodded. Tim smiled and kissed his husband under the stars in the same place he had when they’d become official boyfriends all those years before.


End file.
